


Hold me Closer, Hold me Like this

by Zetsubouzansu



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Protectiveness, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubouzansu/pseuds/Zetsubouzansu
Summary: Hold me in the dead of night
Relationships: Cutthroat & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 6





	Hold me Closer, Hold me Like this

**Author's Note:**

> HI AKUDAMA DRIVE FANDOM HOW YALLL???? I have honestly missed the show and my beloved Cutthroat sm so I'm happy to write about them again!!!  
> Sorry this is kinda a short one I just wanted something soft and affectionate of Cutthroat comforting Swindler uwu  
> Please Kudo/Comment if you enjoyed! : D

" _Shh~_.." 

The two Akudama embraced, Cutthroat rocked them back and fourth while Swindler released out the choked sobs of fear and uncertainty she had repressed earlier for Sisters sake. Putting on a strong facade to protect her and her brother. When she put the two to bed however heavy realization crawled in.

She's a Criminal on the run now and there's no going back.

Cutthroat placed a gentle kiss atop of her head, reminding their beloved that he will kill for and protect her ~~(and the kids too I guess)~~ so she dosent need to worry! But it's easier for the Albino to say when he's lived as a serial killer they're entire life. 

"I-I..I just want the kids and us t-to [hic] be safe Butim so **scared** Cutthroat" Swindler confesses between heavy cries, nuzzling more into their partners chest for warmth.The Killers face displayed a loving expression as pale fingers gently ran through dark locks.

"And I'll make that happen, so please, smile for me, My Angel~ I _**love**_ you"

A ghost of a smile made its way on to the young woman's face, anxiety replaced itself with sleep in her lovers arms as she dreamed of living a normal family life with Cutthroat and the Kids, a dream unattainable now to the Akudama. 


End file.
